The information provided in this section is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many devices, including vehicles, include navigation systems that use satellite-transmitted data to determine their latitude, longitude, and altitude. For example, in the United States, the Global Positioning System (GPS) is one example of these types of satellite navigation systems that collectively known as Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). These devices can use the location data for navigation purposes, determining its current position, and the like.